The present invention generally relates to platform elevators and, in particular, to a combination platform elevator and stairway which is selectively operable as a conventional stairway, or as a platform elevator to transport wheelchairs, passengers or freight from one level to another.
Persons with limited mobility such as the elderly or those constrained to use wheelchairs find access to areas of a house reachable using stairs such as the second floor or basement, difficult if not virtually impossible to reach unassisted. Various lift mechanisms such as a chair lift along the side of the stairs, or mechanisms which reconfigure the stairs into a flat lift are known in the art. Space limitations often make these systems unsuitable for use in a house. Additionally, many of these systems are cost prohibitive for a home owner.